A Moment's Grace
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: A collection of one shots about coming home to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Okay, so Holly asked for smut, and I'm a bit uninspired for anything dirty. I'm also a bit uninspired for anything fluffy that involves sex. So I did what I am inspired for – angst. And sex. For Holly. This is a huge mess – I'm jumping back and forth and I didn't give it a proper closure, but I feel like there isn't one, not within one story anyway. I am planning a squeal to this (as in chapter two), but no idea when I'll get around to it. Well, so you know the drill – I'm keen for comments. Thanks!

* * *

 **A Moment's Grace**

Henry stood there. He was no longer sure for how long. Lost in his own thoughts, his own fears, he needed to just stand there and watch her. Watch how her thin body rose with each breath she took; how her eyes moved just slightly, and he knew she was dreaming. She was a vision, and she was still there, still breathing. On tiptoes, he walked over to Jason's bed. The room was silent but her breathing was still heavy, filling the space. Her hair, golden at the dim light coming from the hallway, scattered on the pillow. He smiled at the thought of how much Jason looked like her, how smart he was, just like her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, gentle, delicate. She opened her eyes, clear as the sky. She looked around her for a second, brushing the sleep away. Her eyes landed on his, comforting, loving. He offered her his hand and she nodded, slowly turning to get out of the bed. Following his lead, they entered their bedroom, and she soon found herself wrapped in his arms, the warmth of his body enveloping her. She let out a low moan, her face buried in his chest, inhaling the smell of him. He shifted, his eyes landing on hers. She opened her lips, inviting, asking. He didn't hesitate. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her slowly, moving in a rhythm they knew so well. He dared to push his tongue inside, to find hers as they dueled in her mouth, as a single moan escaped her mouth. Pulling away, his fingers grazed her cheek so lightly she shivered slightly at his touch.

"You're exhausted" he stated, his eyes scanning the tired features of her face. She never responded. Her hands moved on his chest, running on the fabric of his shirt. Looking down, she avoided his eyes, unwilling to let him read her. His fingers then tipped her chin, making her meet his gaze, the softness in his eyes. "Baby, talk to me, tell me".

She sighed, a low, heavy breath. "I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of thinking, of feeling. I'm just so tired, Henry. I don't want to talk about this, not tonight. Please. I just want to forget. Make me forget".

He nodded, a silent agreement. He wouldn't pursue her, she had to talk on her own terms, on her own will. And with the images still so vivid in her mind, he couldn't blame her for not wanting to talk, for needing to escape, if only for tonight. His hands began to move then, slow, so so slow. And gentle. As if afraid to break her, to harm her, to cause more damage than what has already happened. She watched him, examining each action, each move he made. He took her robe off, letting it fall to the floor. She shivered, goosebumps covering her skin as the air was suddenly so cold against her warm body. His hands moved to cover her arms, rubbing, warming. He kissed her ever so lightly, watching as her eyes remained closed, her lips slightly parted. Tugging at the hem of her shirt, he made her lift her arms, the bruises on her arms still noticeable, still so clear as the memories and the feelings. As the shirt reached the floor, his hands moved to her back, his fingers blindly tracing the newly added mark on her skin. Her eyes opened when he moved along the wound, the stitches were yet to come off. She didn't wince. It no longer hurt, she no longer felt it. It will now forever be just a memory, a reminder. He stepped closer to her, his mouth leaving a wet trail on her neck, his teeth nibbling gently at her skin. Her breath was heavy now, her hands moving to his waist to pull him closer to her. Her perked nipples rubbed against his shirt and a rusty moan escaped her mouth.

"Henry" she breathed, her fingernails digging into his skin as she longed for him to come closer.

He never looked up. His lips kept moving against her skin, burning. His hands still dancing on her back, light. Reaching for his hand, she guided him to her breast, begging wordlessly for his touch. But his hand rested carelessly against her skin, not daring to move. She move then, from his hold, from his kisses. Half naked, she stood in front of him, her eyes welled with tears that would soon slide down her cheeks. "You're not going to break me" she muttered, "I'm already broken".

He winced. Her words hit like a knife, right into his core. "You are perfect", his voice held authority, his touch still gentle as he pulled her back to his embrace.

"I'm anything but" the tears now streamed down her cheeks.

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed the tears away, asking to kiss away her pain. "Not to me, you aren't". He pressed his lips to hers, his kiss more demanding now, needing to reassure her with his actions, rather than with his words. His tongue found its way inside, moving in her mouth. Her hands wrapped around him again, pulling her closer to him, groaning in his mouth to the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other. He began to move, slowly pushing her towards their bed, almost stumbling on their way. She let herself fall on her back the minute her legs reached the mattress, pulling him with her, making him fall on top of her.

Finally breaking their kiss as they both longed for air, he met her pleading eyes, broken. His reflected the same pain – the pain of almost losing her; the memory of their last night together. _Almost_ , he thought, and a single tear formed at the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I came back" she trailed, reaching to wipe the tears.

"Barely" he whispered, swallowing hard.

"I'm here now", she said, _I'm here with you, in this moment,_ the words almost left her mouth, but it felt dry.

He nodded. He was grateful. So so grateful. Taking her hand in his, he intertwined their fingers, resting them near her head. He nuzzled his nose against hers before pressing another gentle kiss to her now swollen lips. He then moved, kissing his way to her breasts, moving his tongue over the sensitive peak, rolling, twisting and then sucking. She hissed, arching her back to him, grinding her hips to his. His hand left hers, moving to cup her other breast, his fingers pinching her nipple gently. She moaned at the sensation, the feeling of her skin on fire under his delicate touch.

"Henry" she squirmed, pushing her hips to him, needing him to undo the tangle she felt between her legs. "Henry, please", her hand threaded in his hair, asking for his eyes to meet hers.

Glancing at her, he pressed her back to the bed, smiling just enough to promise her that he _knows_. His lips moved further down her body, kissing her abdomen, feeling the rise and fall of her quickening breath. His fingers hooked on the waistband of her pants, pulling it off with her panties as she lifted her body just enough. He settled back on top of her, moving his hands to caress the inside of her thighs, so close to where she needed him, spreading her legs open as he moved to rest between them. He took a deep breath, drinking in the scent of her arousal. His tongue moved to lick his way from her opening, up to her clit, making her cry out with pleasure. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath at the sound of her, as it suddenly hit him that he thought he would never hear her like this ever again. Brushing all thoughts away, he opened his eyes to find her staring at him, her eyes begging for his touch, for her climax that was under his work. She read his face like an open book the minute their eyes met. She hated the sadness they conveyed, the pain. She too realized their last time together could've easily been _their last time_ , and she had to swallow hard. But then his mouth was on her again, his tongue moving in skilled circles around her clit, sliding down to almost enter her. She covered her mouth with her hand to silence the sounds that escaped her mouth, desperate.

"Henry" she cried, her fingers threading in his hair, pulling as her orgasm was coming closer.

Taking her clit between his lips, he sucked it hard, feeling her twitch, her body jolting. "Henry, please" she tired again, pushing her hips to him. She needed more – more of him, of what he was offering. She needed to feel every part of him against her. He would bring her to completion with his mouth, she knew it. But it wouldn't be enough, not tonight.

He pushed a long finger inside of her, feeling her muscles contract at the sudden contact, wrapping around his finger, wet and warm. Still working his mouth, his finger moved slowly inside of her, brushing her just right, just where she needed him. She arched her back the minute her orgasm hit hard, no longer able to suppress her cries. She convulsed, closing in around his fingers, her legs remaining open as Henry pressed them, still licking and sucking, drawing out every bit of her pleasure until finally, her back landed back on the bed and she let out a shaky breath.

With his clothes still on, he moved to meet her opened eyes and heaving chest, his lips tracing kisses to her cheek and her neck. Her trembling hands snaked under his shirt, running over the skin she yearned to touch. He made hit path back to her mouth, taking her breath away as he pressed a searing kiss to her lips.

"Henry" she called, parting from his lips as her shallow breath suddenly took over. Exhaustion was written all over her features, the fatigue threatening to take over.

"Close your eyes now" he kissed her nose, willing her to sleep.

"No" she shook her head, reaching to the hem of his shirt. "Need you" she breathed, joining their lips together again.

"Baby, you're far too exhausted; you need to rest, doctor's orders".

She closed her eyes, flashbacks of her recent trip to the hospital appearing before her eyes. She hated the machines, the attention. But she mostly hated the _reason_. Her eyes opened wide as the memories drifted back to the screaming child in that horrifying room with dead bodies and gunfire. "You're here with me" he whispered, the worry quickly showing.

"Am I?" he tilted his head at her question, learning her thoughts as he stared deep into her eyes. He realized then that she required the feeling of _his_ body pressing on top of hers; the feeling of his strong arms holding her. She needed him as close as possible, a subtle reminder that this was not a dream. He needed that too. He needed to know that she really did come back to him, that she really was _there_ with him.

He rolled off of her, standing on his feet next to their bed. He quickly discarded of his clothes, landing back on top of her and crashing his lips to her, suddenly demanding, desperate. He felt her hands roam his bare skin, trailing hesitantly to his hardened length. He bucked into her hand as her thumb grazed the tip, moaning loudly as their kiss broke and their eyes met. His hand moved between her legs, gently stroking her slick lips. He then positioned himself and pushed inside, slowly, until her was buried deep. Her pants were now noticeable, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling her muscles tight around him.

"Stay" she pleaded, tears pooling at her eyes.

"I will" he promised, his body moving slowly against hers, his lips kissing her tears. Her hand moved to wrap around his neck, pulling him to her lips.

Parting from her lips only for seconds, he moved against her, pushing and pulling, filling her completely, pressing against where she needed. "Faster" she breathed, joining their lips as her fingernails scratched his skin, leaving a print.

He groaned, complying. Moving faster against her, harder. He was close, but he was only willing to fall off the edge with her. His hand reached for her center, his fingers rubbing her clit in quick motions, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. She moaned and heaved, his name falling from her lips in a desperate cry as she tightened around him and allowed the climax to take over. He spilled inside, grunting and burying his face in the crook of her neck, his teeth leaving their print on her delicate skin as the pleasure washed over him.

He collapsed, his body pinning her beneath his weight. The air was thick suddenly, and she couldn't catch her breath, a sudden memory. It took him a few seconds to notice her pants, the panic rising slowly. Pulling out of her, he moved to land on his back on the bed, his arm reaching for her, pulling her to his embrace. He didn't need her to explain. He heard her stories, the images still so fresh in her mind he could almost picture it himself. _Fred was on top of me_ , the words lingered and he had to blink back the tears.

He was grateful when she managed to control the turmoil, her breath even again, consistent. She looked at him, their eyes speaking in language that required no words, nodding at the understanding they both shared.

"Sleep now, my love" he muttered, "sleep, and I will visit you in your dreams".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : You guys! I can't believe the comments to this one, I'm still blushing! Thank you so much and I'm so glad you liked it. Sorry for the tears though. This one is also angsty and smutty. I wasn't planning on writing this scene, so there might be a part 3 to this. I don't know why I can't stick to one path, and why I have to go back and forth all the time, I'm sorry, I hope it's not shitty. Please send your reviews, I so dig them! You're the best!

* * *

Elizabeth walked into their bathroom to find Henry leaning naked against the shower door. He was lost in thoughts, never noticing her presence.

"Are you going in?"

Brushing his thoughts away, he met her worried look. "What?"

"The shower" she pointed.

"Oh. Yes". He opened the shower door and entered inside, letting the boiling stream of water drizzle his face. The water were running for quite a while now so the room was filled with steams, blurring the vision of his surroundings. The touch of the water burned against his skin, and he watched as every part of his body turned red. It was good. It was physical pain, rather than emotional. This he could feel, he could see. He washed the dirt from his hair and his body, scrubbing his skin, as if to erase any memory he had.

He never thought, when he agreed to take part in this thing, that it would end up hurting him so bad. He knew the chances of him convincing them there wasn't much into their theory were slim, but as he sat with Finch, he was beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, he will provide them of the opening they've been looking for. He washed his face, the soap burning is his eyes. He could still hear the screams and cries of the people in that convent in Bolivia. The kids. The faces and shouts of the kids. His eyes opened wide and he heaved, blinking to find himself standing in the shower, back home. He washed all remnants of the soap and opened the door to reach for the towel. He was startled by her presence, as she was still standing there, witnessing.

"You could've joined me, you know" he winked, trying to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth walked over to him and her fingers traced his face gently, then moved to his chest, traveling paths of water drops from his hair. She looked into his eyes, deep hazelnut that suddenly seemed so dark. She hated the pain she inflicted on him, this was her idea, she did that. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck, and she pulled him down to her lips, letting their tongues meet as his lips parted. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pressing her against his still wet body, the water soaking in her clothes.

Breaking their kiss, she began to places kisses on his cheek and then his neck, lingering at the place the knife was. She could feel his pulse beating against her lips, rapid and strong. He could've died. If that knife was pressed more tightly. She could've lost him. She almost did.

"Elizabeth" he called, forcing her gaze to him. "Nothing happened to me".

She nodded. Something did happen, it was just not visible yet. She kissed him again, and it was deeper this time – taking her time to devour his lips, his presence. He tightened his grip around her body, needing the warmth of her against him. Her hands moved, trailing a path to the towel that was wrapped around his waist. She let it fall to the floor, and her hand moved quickly to take hold of him.

He pulled apart from her quickly, taking a few steps back. "You don't…"

"I know" she smiled, closing the distance between them. She pecked his lips again before lowering herself to her knees in front of him. "I want to" she breathed against his skin before taking him in her mouth. Her tongue moved in circles around him, her hands moving to rub him from base to tip, grazing his balls with her fingernails. She felt him hardening under her work and she looked up to see him staring at her with pleading eyes, lust.

She worked slow, too slow for him. He was unaware of how much he craved a release, of how much he needed her closeness, until he was buried deep inside her mouth. He needed her to bring him to his own bliss, to this tiny bit of pleasure after the events of recent time. He thrusted into her mouth, his hands tangling in her hair, urging her on. She looked up at him again, his eyes were closed now, his lips parted. She moved quicker, her hands holding tighter, her tongue swirling around him. With her lips on him, she sucked the tip hard, and a groan escaped his mouth.

"Babe" he called, and it sounded so desperate, a shiver went down her spine. She took him deeper as she took a deep breath, shutting her eyes to hide from the weight that suddenly lingered in the room. He groaned again, louder this time. He needed to find his release, he needed it to take the burden that he has been carrying. He needed her to do this for him. Her, no one else. He forced his eyes open again, but not with terror. He needed to watch how her mouth worked on him to bring him to his peak, how beautifully her lips curved around him. She felt his eyes on her, and met his gaze. Her tongue grazed his tip with the hard suck of her lips and it was this that sent him over. He spilled inside her mouth, his hand pulling her hair too tight, his hips thrusting deeper into her mouth. He cried out her name in pleasure, the feeling of her lips still on him as his hot liquid filled her mouth.

She released him as he came down from his high, when his eyes opened again to meet hers. She stood back up to her feet, leaving a sloppy kiss on his lips before leaving the room. He chased her, catching her hand in his, pulling her fiercely into his embrace. "Where are you going?" He frowned.

"To get ready for bed. We both could use some sleep".

"What was that for then?" he raised a brow.

"I wanted you to relax, to get your mind off things a little, if only just for tonight. You look like you could use some downtime".

He stared deep into her eyes, forcing her gaze back at him when she tried to look away. He hated how she had that habit of trying to hide from him. Him. After all these years, she still didn't like it when he read her so easily, when he knew things, when she was exposed. "Elizabeth, was this an act of guilt?"

"No" she whispered, but it was a lie. She couldn't even look him in the eye when she said that.

"You are not responsible for my going. You didn't send me there".

"But I am" tears pooled at her eyes, "if it wasn't for me, you would've never gotten on that plane. And now, you have these horrible flashbacks and memories of something you weren't supposed to see. And this pain. And guilt. You carry this weight with you, and it's my fault. I just… I wanted to lift this burden off your shoulders, if only so that you can sleep properly".

He pressed his lips to her. He was tender at first, his tongue stroking the seam of her lips, dancing against hers. He was granted with access and his lips moved more frantically, hurried, desperate. He was literally taking her breath away, all the while providing her with the air he was breathing. But it wasn't enough. She pulled away with a heave, trying to catch her breath. He was unaware, just yet, that just a few hours before she had another panic attack. He didn't know that she spent the hours before meeting him at her therapist. So he didn't know that she was lacking air when he kissed her like this. It was only when her eyes trailed to that spot on his neck again, when her fingers traced that skin again, that he suddenly realized what this had done to her – again with the guilt, and the fear, and the helplessness. Watching him with that knife to hit throat, just like she watched Abdol.

He leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes closing as the both took a deep breath. "It's you that I need" he muttered, "just you".

Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer to her, feeling the strong arms she loved so much hold her tight. "I'm all yours. All of me. For an eternity". She looked at him then and he kissed her again, his hands moving to handle her clothes. She was finally naked, so beautiful in the dim light of the night. He took a moment to just stare at her, appreciate the beauty that is, the perfection of every part of her.

"Henry" she forced his attention back to her eyes, still not used to his admiration, even after all these years. He smiled at her, carefully pushing her towards their bed, letting her fall on her back as he followed. His lips traced her neck, lingering at the sensitive spot behind her ear. She tilted her head, her hand threading in his hair, pressing him into her skin. He moved his hand to grip her breast, running his thumb on her nipple. She cried, arching into him. He cupped her, squeezing her breast. She moved under his weight, pressing her body closer to his. She felt his erection pressing against her thigh, and her hand moved on his bare chest, to his groin. He bucked into her hand. It was cold, despite the fact that her body felt like it was on fire. His lips broke from her neck, his hand stilling against her breast. With his brows narrowed, he looked at her, lines of worry painted on the sides of his eyes, on his forehead.

"You're cold".

She nodded, "a little".

"You're tired", he stated. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shivered. "No. Never".

She spread her legs, pulling his chest to her with her hands. She lifted her chin, asking for his lips. He pecked her lips lightly and then rolled off of her, landing on his back next to her. She frowned, grunting at the loss of contact. He moved to pull the covers over them, over her naked, cold, body. But she kicked them off, moving her body to straddle him. He was taken by surprise, suddenly having her on top of him, her center pressing against him.

"Elizabeth…"

"No", she pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. "I need this too" she whispered, swallowing her tears. She moved her hips, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her. Her hands were still cold against him, and he could see the fatigue in her eyes. Her worry for him made it impossible for her to sleep. And the panic. The panic always had it's price, always leaving her so drained. And she was alone; and he didn't even know.

She lowered herself on him, slowly letting him fill her completely. She leaned then, kissing him tenderly, her hands moving on his chest as her hips began to move against him. He bucked into her, thrusting inside of her and moaning loudly into their kiss. He let his hands roam her back, letting them rest on her hips to help her find her pace, a rhythm they knew by heart. She moved faster now, motivated by the sounds of his groans, by his pants that filled the room. She broke from his lips, and pressed a kiss to his neck. She sucked the skin then, that same spot of the knife. He squealed as she left her mark, needing a vivid reminder of what almost happened; a real image to the one that still lingered in her head. She kissed that spot again, and she was no longer able to hold back the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

The feeling of her wet face against his skin made him let out a breath. He had to _see_ her, to really look at her. He rolled them on her back, making her cry out his name as he moved deeper inside of her. He kissed her single tear that still trailed down her cheek, "nothing happened to me" he muttered.

Taking her hands and pinning them near her head, he pounded hard inside of her, and she clenched her muscles in response, a desperate sound escaping her mouth. He groaned, her name falling from his lips and she felt his warm liquids spilling inside of her. He moved his hand blindly between them when his climax ended, desperate for the sounds of her own pleasure, for her own fulfilment. He found her clit and with his fingers pressed to it, he rubbed her frantically. Her eyes shut, her lips parted, and moans left her mouth.

Her mind was still a million miles away, and he refused to leave her unsatisfied. He pulled out of her, and his fingers found their way inside, curling and brushing against her sensitive spot. She moved her hand to cover her mouth as a loud scream echoed in the room, pushing her thighs to him. "Be with me" he whispered, "in this moment, look at me".

She opened her eyes and their gazes locked. He pushed his fingers inside faster and watched as her entire body shook beneath him, feeling her muscles contract against his hand. And her face. The pleasure on her face, and her eyes that never left his. He kissed her until her body relaxed and then he pulled his hands out and landed on his back. His fingers were coated with _her_ and he glanced at his hand, shutting his eyes tight to a flashback of his blood-stained hands. It was her gentle touch to his hand when she wiped it off that brought him back to their bedroom.

"Some of them are in bed now, with their loved ones. And it's all thanks to you" Elizabeth whispered, unable to shake the worry on her face.

"I am with my loved one as well" he pulled her to his embrace and pressed a kiss to her temple. "And it's the best place on earth".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Just so you know, you rocked my world with all the comments to this story. I have to admit, I have no idea where this story came from. Holly asked for smut, and I'm uninspired for anything dirty lately, and then this happened. All 3 parts of this. This is the last one (unless anyone has more coming back requests). Many thanks to oneapotheosis for proofing this and being my beta! Thank you for all the kind words, and I really hope you will like this one as well! Don't forget to tell me!

* * *

It'd felt like forever – from the moment he walked out of their house until the moment when, finally, he stepped foot into their fortress once again. Elizabeth was holding her breath the entire time, only fully aware of the fact when she finally released it when he was safe and sound within the walls of their home. The house was empty in those early morning hours; the kids went to school, unaware of the real reason for their father's absence. Unaware of the danger he was in. She couldn't go back to the office. She couldn't bring herself to spend one more minute there without seeing him first, without crawling into his arms and knowing that he was really there.

She heard the front door open and dropped everything to the floor, not caring of the loud noise it made, or the mess. She ran to him, only to be welcomed into his arms as he dropped his bag to the floor. He picked her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. They smiled at each other before he pulled her to his lips, devouring her mouth, sucking her lips and taking her breath away. She pulled back and his eyes met the sight of her puffy blue eyes and teary face. He lowered her body until her feet touched the floor. His hands moved to cup her face, drying her tears.

"Babe, I'm here. I'm okay." The lines of worry already drawn on his forehead.

She wiped her tears and gave him a light nod. His eyes were questioning, though he didn't need her explanations. He knew _why_. The fear in her voice still haunted him, it still echoed in his ears. _Don't die on me_ , she'd begged. It was a primal fear, the fear of being abandoned. Because once, she was. She tangled her fingers with his and he followed her up the stairs. She pulled the hem of his t-shirt the minute they entered their bedroom, longing to get him out of his clothes, to examine his skin, to look for any damage. She had to _see_ , to _feel_ that he was just as he left - unharmed. Allowing her to undress him, he stood with his chest bare, watching as her eyes roamed every inch of his skin. He had some bruises and wounds, but the blood had dried already, leaving a trail on his tanned skin. She pressed a kiss to the point where his heart was beating, feeling his pulse against her lips. Another tear streamed down her cheek; _I will always show up for you_ , she remembered. He lifted her chin to him, but her eyes kept staring at the floor. He was gentle with his fingers, caressing her face and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm listening". But she shook her head at his words. "Elizabeth, say it. Voice it. _Speak_. Please".

"Not now". She moved her hands to his belt.

He stilled her, holding her hands in place. "And the tears?" he questioned, tilting his head to meet her eyes.

"Make them stop". She leaned forward. "...the way only _you_ know how". She breathed against his lips before slowly, shyly, kissing him.

He released her hands and allowed her to undress him completely, to inspect every inch of his body. She ran her hands up and down his arms and his chest, making him shiver at the feeling of her soft touch. He pushed her to the bathroom, his own hands moving to her clothes. He let the water run, filling the room with steams, clouding. He pulled her under the stream and the water quickly washed the traces of blood off his body. She watched as his skin was covered only by fading marks, nothing but a long lost memory of a time she almost lost him. She had to swallow hard to keep the tears from falling again, and he noticed. He let his lips fall on hers, kissing her hungrily, asking to swallow her tears, to swallow her pain. He picked her up in his arms, lips still moving against hers. He pressed her back against the cold tiles, and she squealed into his mouth. The harsh contrast of cold against her skin and the boiling water being a reminder that she was not dreaming. She felt his hand move from her side to her abdomen, then he cupped her breast, and his thumb ran over her nipple. She cried out, letting her head fall to rest against his shoulder. His mouth replaced his hand, his lips now sucking, his tongue swirling. She ran her hand through his thick hair, pulling him to her, pressing him against her body.

"More, Henry". She mumbled.

He complied. His hand moved between them, finding her slick center. He had to close his eyes at the feeling of her so warm, so wet. _I almost lost her_ , he thought. Almost. He let his fingers do the work he knew by heart, the motions he'd mastered. He rubbed her clit, pressing just enough against the sensitive skin. She moaned, the sound echoing within the walls of the shower, ringing in his ears. He felt her nails dig into the skin of his back, her teeth sinking into his shoulder. He pushed his fingers inside, and the tight muscles of her center wrapped around him, contracting, holding him in place.

"Look at me". He whispered, but she refused to lift her head from his shoulder. He pushed deep inside while his lips kissed her neck and behind her ear. He knew she was crying. Although the water seemed to wash away her tears, he felt her shudder just slightly. "Elizabeth". He called again, letting his fingers settle against her spot inside. She met his eyes then, her lips parting as a throaty cry escaped her. He kissed her then, letting his lips be the words he couldn't express.

"Baby" she cried, and the word sent a shiver down his spine. It was rare that she called him that, and it only made him realize just how badly she ached for him, how scared she was. Maybe still is. He moved his fingers faster, pulling at her swollen spot. She cried with pleasure the minute his thumb brushed against her clit, joining the pushing insider of her. He felt her legs tighten, linked around his waist, and the walls of her center closing around his fingers. Her head settled in the crook of his neck again, and the warm tears slid down his skin, being washed away with the drizzle of water.

He waited for her body to relax, for the trembling to stop. But she was sobbing now, quietly, yet so loudly it hurt his ears. He tried to lower her to the floor, to pull her for a hug and wipe her tears. But she clung to him, unwilling to let go. With shaking hands, she reached between them, gripping him and stroking gently. He wanted to push her hand out of the way, but she insisted, tightening her hold, rubbing faster. She inhaled, letting a loud sigh leave her mouth, her tears now falling silently.

She met his eyes then, "be close" she whispered, "as close as possible". He shifted, lifting her weight just enough to help her guide him to her. She slid down his length, the tiles still cold against her back. Their cries were muffled as their lips crashed together, closing the only space left between them.

He moved against her, pinning her to the wall, holding her so tight he left his prints on her delicate skin. She didn't mind; those were marks she could see, a vivid evidence of his existence. He kept her from falling, holding her weight as his body worked inside of her. It was this basic act - him holding her weight, her physical weight, her emotional. He carried every burden she carried, suffered every pain she did. It was so basic, she didn't know how to cope without it. And she almost came close to having to. She leaned her forehead against his and their eyes closed. He swore he heard her cry, but the water blurred the sounds of her, and his own vision. "Baby" he called, and it was so desperate she was forced to open her eyes.

She kissed him again, her tongue slipping inside. She gasped as he pushed hard suddenly, as his tongue moved over hers. "Again" she begged and he thrust hard, stretching her muscles around him. She cried out loudly, her heels digging into his waist, pushing him deeper. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as he repeated the motion, groaning as his length hit her just right. He kissed the middle of her neck, licking the drop of water that washed her tears, running down her body. He grunted the minute she clenched her muscles around him; it was her own silent way of asking him for more, for _everything_ he had to give her. He moved faster now, pressing her so tight against the wall she could barely breathe. _As close as possible_ he thought as his lips covered hers in a desperate kiss. He reached between them, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer, needing her to follow him into a few moments of bliss. He knew that the moment it would all end, he will have to pick up the pieces he left behind when he walked out the door. Maybe there was no fix, not after all the leaving he was doing recently, with all of the _almost_. He pressed his finger to her clit and his erection to her spot inside of her, moving in unison, so perfectly fitting to her every desire. She trembled just slightly when the pleasure began, and with his last deep, hard push, she convulsed, her tiny form gripping him strongly, shaking violently against him and crying out his name in an ear wrenching scream. He followed her, filling her with his hot essence, her name falling from his lips. Her muscles wrapped around him so tightly, needing to keep him in place as her arms and legs followed suit. _Never letting go of yo_ _u_ _-_ the words of her movement, speaking volumes in their silence.

When he finally stilled against her, he could still feel the tremble of her body. He shut off the water and slowly placed her back on her shaking legs. She refused to let him go, clinging to him like a child. With his arm wrapped around her, he helped her out of the shower, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around them. The water dripped from their wet bodies, just like the tears that fell from her eyes. He lifted her chin, her eyes reluctantly landing on his. _Sorry_ she tried to say, but nothing but a cry came out.

"I showed up for you" he said, his hold firm. "I always will".

She wrapped her arms around his chest and the sobs were now loud and clear, agonizing in their sound within the quiet of the room. He ran a soothing hand on her back, but her cries never died down. "Please…" she mumbled, heaving with every breath, "don't ever leave".

"I'm not going anywhere" he promised, and it was not the first time. _Only he had_ _._ He twisted his fingers with the chain that hung around her neck, the same as the one around his. _Protect me_ , and he promised to so long ago.

She met his eyes, desperately searching for words she couldn't find. _Don't walk out on me, on us_. Nothing came out, but he understood every word she had to say.

"I will be yours. I am yours".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I decided to bring this story back to life. I don't know if it's because I like the idea of this whole thing, or because I actually thought the first three were decent (no worries, this one is going to mess it up, it's pretty incoherent I think), but I just felt the need to write more. So yes, there will be more chapters of this in the near future. For now, I have this. And I made a promise to finish the next chapter of Sandcastles tomorrow (hopefully). Holls proofed it, so thanks mate. And this is for Jenny, an early birthday present. Happy birthday gal! I am sorry for the angst! I need reviews, you know that right?

* * *

"You're home early." Henry looked up from the book he was reading, smiling at his wife.

Elizabeth nodded, but barely met his gaze. Dragging her feet, she made her way to the bed, sinking heavily into it. Henry examined her. Her shoulders were tense, yet slumped and her slow, heavy breathing. His smile faded, and lines of worry decorated the corner of his eyes.

"Babe," he whispered, resting a warm hand on her back.

He needed her to turn to him. With his fractured knee and the bullet wound, it was hard to move around, especially in bed. It pained him that he couldn't just pick her in his arms and hold her tight; He had to ask her to crawl into his lap for that.

Elizabeth didn't budge. She released another heavy sigh, a shaking one, and he knew that she also shed tears.

With much effort, he managed to move closer, reaching to grab her arm. "Tell me what happened."

Staring at his hand, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before turning to meet his gaze. She smiled, but tears welled in her eyes and he had to blink at the pain that hit him, more painful than that of his injuries. There were only a few things that could cause her such pain – the kids, her parents, her brother, and _him_.

"Hey, it's just a fracture. I'm already feeling much better. I'll be up on my feet before you know it."

Elizabeth nodded. Logically, she knew. She was at the hospital, she knew the prognosis. She saw him moving around the house, and although he was still on crutches, it was clear that he was feeling better, that he was okay. But this had nothing to do with logic. It had to do with past events, with weird coincidence, and with irrational fear of being left alone. Again.

Elizabeth checked her calendar on her way home, suddenly well aware of the date. She never missed the anniversary of her parents' death. Not in the past 34 years. But this year… this year she was too occupied with her husband getting shot. Her breath hitched as she realized the cruelty of events. She nearly lost him, on the same day she lost them.

"Come here," he said, pulling her arm gently.

Tossing her heels, she closed the gap between them. Resting against the headboard, he wrapped a solid arm around her and pulled her to him. She let her hand fall to his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck, her tears rolling quietly down her cheeks.

He placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head, taking a deep breath as the smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils. "We are here. I _am_ here. I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Maybe on a different day, that would've been enough. But not tonight. Tonight, she needed more. More than just comforting words she knew he couldn't keep. "I'm not ready to be a widow, Henry. Our kids are not ready to be a parental orphan."

"You're not. They're not. I am okay. I know it scared you. It scared me too. But it's only superficial."

"Luckily," she muttered bitterly. "It could've been a rerun. Very easily, it could've happened to me _again_."

Henry furrowed his brows. _Again_? He wracked his brain. The only other time she ever lost someone was when… _Their anniversary_. Lifting her chin, he stared right into her eyes. "Lightning doesn't strike twice," he muttered and then pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

With his tongue in her mouth, she breathed heavily into his, her hand moving to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her. _It does_ , but it no longer mattered. His hand moved down her body, quick and persistent, touching the burning spots that he knew would awaken her senses. There was something about the way he knew her, something about the way he read her. It wasn't just a physical attraction. It never was with him. From the moment they met, it was like every touch of his meant something, burnt a new memory to her skin. Years together, it was still the same, only now he touched those memories, reminding her again of all the things they've been through.

His hand brushed her breast at first, and when he heard her soft moan, he cupped it, grazing the nipple through the chiffon blouse.

"Henry," she breathed, tearing their lips apart.

"I will never leave you," he whispered in her ear when his hand moved into her skirt and panties.

She cried out when he pushed a finger inside, arching her back and pushing her hips towards his hand. Her eyes opened wide, the tears no longer present. They were dark with lust now and the desire of having him, of wanting what he was about to give her.

He twisted his finger inside, pulling gently. He felt her body twitch, reacting to his touch. Noticing her pants, he added another finger, moving faster, pulling harder. She shifted, moving to rest against his chest, her head falling against his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her, holding tight to her waist. They both watched the motions of his hand, the way her hips pushed towards it.

"Come for me," he muttered, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"God, Henry," she called, nipping at the hair on his neck.

She clenched her muscles, closing her hips to increase the friction. He added a third finger and she yelped, pulling at the sheet beneath her. He moved fast now, pulling and pushing, pressing against her upper wall. Her hips were twisting, her breaths coming in short pants. She was desperate for release, every part of her on fire. She shut her eyes tight when his thumb grazed her clit. She couldn't help the scream that followed, her muscles contracting and a moment of bliss washing over her.

She was still then, her chest rising quickly with her short breaths, her blouse damp with sweat. When she didn't open her eyes, he placed soft kisses to her neck, a subtle reminder that he was there.

"I will always be here to catch you when you fall," he whispered.

She looked at him, the sadness appearing again in her eyes. "I can't fall into that pit-hole again. You promised me, when you saved me the first time, that I will never have to again."

Tears fell from her eyes again and he sighed with frustration. It wasn't that he thought his previous actions would make her forget, but he could only hope it will be enough for now. He hoped it would show her that he was there, that he wasn't her parents. That he didn't mean to be in danger again.

His thumb dried her tears, and he looked into her eyes. It always amazed him that her eyes could consume him. He wondered if it was their unique color, or was it the fact that she allowed him to see right into her soul. He was probably the only one who knew not only what every look means, but what every minor change to those eyes was. And he knew, it was because he saved her.

He tugged at her hip, pulling her to him. With his hand under her knee, he managed to pull her to sit on top of him. He groaned when he finally settled back against the cushions, feeling the pain in his knee and his ankle.

She lifted her weight, ready to move, to get off of him, but his hands gripped her hips, grounding her back to him.

"I'm hurting you," she frowned.

Dragging his hands up her thighs, he took hold of the hem of her blouse. She lifted her arms when he did, allowing him to remove it.

"Henry." she stilled against him, holding onto his hands as they wrapped around her torso, locating the clasp of her bra.

"I'm okay."

"Henry, you're injured. You got shot." Her voice trembled at that last word. It was still painful to even say it out loud.

"I am. I was. But I'm here with you now, and I am okay. And I want to be _with you_. I want you to see, _to feel_ , that I am here, that I'm alright."

He freed his hands from her grip and his fingers grazed her skin as he reached for the straps of her bra. Pulling it down her arms, he felt her shiver to his touch and goosebumps covered her skin. He pulled her to him, kissing her slowly, his hand tangling in her curls. He kissed her neck then, and her collarbone and then his lips were on her nipple, sucking gently. She moved her hips, rubbing against him, releasing a faint groan from him.

Her eyes were on him then, her body tense again, ready to move from him. "No," he mumbled. "I want you to…" his eyes moved to where they were almost joined, a silent request to release him from the confines of his pants.

Elizabeth lifted her hips, shifting her weight to her knees. She reached for him and pulled him out, her hand stroking gently. His hands lifted her skirt, hooking it around her waist, his fingernails leaving a mark against her pale skin. He pushed her panties to the side and she guided himself to the right position. Slowly and carefully, she slid down his length. She let out a breath the moment he was buried inside of her, closing her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths before she met his hazelnut eyes again. He nodded – _I'm okay_ , and his hands settled on her hips.

She moved, lifting her body just enough before sliding back down slowly. Henry moaned, digging his fingernails into her skin. He tried to urge her on, needing her to move faster. But Elizabeth was too afraid to make a wrong move and injure him more; too afraid that if he made another wrong move, he would be gone for good.

"Hey," he called, forcing her attention to him. "It's just my knee and my ankle. I swear, I'm fine."

She nodded and moved again, harder this time. When another sound of pleasure left his mouth, she began to pick up a pace, his hands holding onto her waist and guiding her on. She threw her head back, her hands resting on his chest as her body kept moving up and down his length. Their moans filled the room, growing louder as they both neared their peak.

"Tell me how it feels, Elizabeth."

"It feels…" she tried to catch her breath, to increase the speed of her body. She needed more, she wanted more. But she ached in every bone for his touch, and he couldn't move much to provide her with it.

He pushed his hips upwards, wincing at the pain that washed over him. Taking her by surprise, he made her screech and moan.

"Does this feel real? Do _I_ feel real?"

She couldn't finish that thought. She focused on his eyes, never looking away as she managed to find the last bit of her strength to move faster.

He cried out her name and she tightened around him as they both reached their climax, their bodies contracting against each other. She collapsed onto his chest, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. His hands trailed her back and then he wrapped solid arms around her and pulled her to him. It was as close as they could possibly be with his disability and he refused to let her go.

He waited for her to catch her breath, but her pants soon turned into loud sobs that rang in his ears. He tightened his hold and said nothing more. She needed to get it out, and he was there to hold her. He would always be, that's what he promised.

It was hours later that she finally moved to look at him. Her eyes were puffy, her nose red and swollen. She looked like a mess, with her skirt still hanging around her waist, but she was beautiful, and he needed so badly to protect her.

"You will never be alone ever again," he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear.


End file.
